Consequences of Choosing Dare
by kilig
Summary: Truth or Dare. A game where you could play with friends or with strangers. All she did was say one word. Dare. Sakura expected to do a prank call or something. What she didn't expect though, was to be dared to go to an all-boys school for an entire year.
1. HOE?

**A/N:** IM BAAAAAAAAAACK! hey guys, im currently rewriting Consequences of Choosing Dare because i wasnt happy with it. hopefully, with the help of my lazy beta - who happens to be one of my brothers, this one will turn out better. i have put in a better plot, and now im more confident than i once was. listen, im reaaaaally sorry that i left you guys hanging, but dont worry! you should expect an update within a couple of days. over the past months i have developed a different writing style, and im sure that you might pick up on it. hope you enjoy chapter one! oh yes, and merry christmas!

Disclaimer: i am proud to say that i completely own CCS... on file ;)

* * *

**Chapter One: HOE!?**

* * *

Well-practised fingers danced gracefully across the piano keys.

An alluring melody resonated from the instrument; its rhythm caused Sakura to unconsciously sway along to its beat. Closing her eyes contentedly, Sakura's fingers danced across the surface of the piano playing an all-too familiar tune that she had memorised by heart, right down to each individual and unique note.

With every note she played, a new sense of emotion sprang forth unwillingly, and with it, unbidden memories. Joy, happiness and love surged forward alongside pain, regret and sadness. As the conclusion of the piece grew closer and closer, Sakura slowly grew disheartened.

Throughout her childhood, the melodic sounds echoed throughout the house every day, drifting from the piano that lay before her. It was her mother, Kinomoto Nadeshiko that had taught her how to play when she was younger, and it was due to her, Sakura had fallen in love with music.

Opening her eyes with a satisfied smile, Sakura gently removed her foot off the pedal, slowly dispersing the last note she played. This was a habit she had developed over the years, having heard her mother do it quite often, it seemed right in Sakura's eyes to follow in her mother's footsteps. Sighing deeply, Sakura began to turn the pages in the music folder in front of her before stopping at the last page; a page that displayed her latest unfinished work.

With a deep breath, Sakura brought her fingers down onto the piano, dancing over the surface without actually pressing down on the keys. This was her way of practicing her incomplete piece, by memorising the key placement and the timing in which her fingers should be in the rightful location.

Sakura closed her eyes - it had often helped her concentrate. Already knowing which keys to press, she started playing her piece. Though her composition had already been made, finding the perfect lyrics for her song was all that was left to do and it was a difficult task to complete.

After attempting and failing yet again to find lyrics that complemented her piece through humming to the music, Sakura angrily popped her eyes open in frustration, annoyed at her lack of progress.

Sighing at yet another one of her disappointments, Sakura pressed her elbows against the key, causing the instrument to release an inharmonious screech that was an insult to music. Releasing yet another sigh, Sakura placed her head into her hands.

"Okaa-san," She whispered softly, "Help me."

Already knowing that she wouldn't receive an answer, she remained in that position in an attempt to try to relax. Calling upon her mother to help her had become second nature to her. Even though she knew that her mother might not be with her, Sakura felt that she was still there, watching over and guiding her always, especially during the difficult times in life.

Due to her mother passing away when she was young, Sakura was not given the chance to share a lot of memories with her. Though her memories of times spent with her mother were few and far between, Sakura knew the only sure-fire way she could remember these experiences with her mom was through music.

Music was the main bond that she had shared with her mother. She remembered all of those seemingly endless afternoons when her mother would be helping her little fingers play on the piano. Not that Sakura complained - she enjoyed every minute of it, she just silently wished that her mother didn't leave her at such a young age.

With a yawn, Sakura stretched as she got up from the piano stool, absentmindedly rubbing her eyes before taking a look outside the nearby window. It was a bright, sunny Sunday. The summer holidays were soon ending; the taste of freedom was slowly wilting down into oblivion. There was one more week left of the holidays and Sakura's sense of liberty slowly slipping away.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Rika had all planned to have a sleepover at Chiharu's place. The four of them had always planned sleepovers during the holidays ever since they were in elementary. Sakura couldn't remember spending a single holiday without having a sleepover with her three best friends.

Glancing at her clock, Sakura realised her has a couple of hours to kill till the sleepover started. Knowing her friends, Sakura knew that there was a high chance of them never going to sleep, so with that thought, she headed to catch as much rest as she could.

**XOXO**

_Beep._

Wha-?

_Beep beep beep._

Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

_Beep beep beep beep beep._

Where was she again?

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep._

"God," Sakura grumbled to no one in particular. "Shut up." She glared at her now vibrating phone.

_Beep beep bee-_

Before her alarm could continue to build up, Sakura swiftly clicked the 'dismiss' button on her phone, and buried herself deeply in the sanctuary of her warm covers.

It took a few seconds before Sakura finally comprehended that the numbers that were being displayed on her phone was the time.

"Ahh crap." She muttered groggily. She grudgingly sat up, swinging her legs over the side of her bed.

Glancing tiredly at her reflection on the full-length mirror, Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily. What was she supposed to get ready for again?

Oh yeah… the sleepover.

"HOE THE SLEEPOVER!" She comprehensively realised and, like a bullet, raced to get ready.

Sakura quickly locked the door behind her, and swiftly opened the door to her pink car.

Not even bothering to roll down the windows of her car, she stepped on the accelerator pedal and raced to get to Chiharu's house. Swiftly raking her hand across her messy hair while it was a red light, Sakura looked at the time. She was fifteen minutes late; Sakura shrugged to herself, feeling slightly relieved that she was not an hour or so late.

Sakura barged through Chiharu's door, effectively surprising the three girls that were already there. They had their laptops open, and it was obvious that they had been talking amongst themselves.

Chiharu raised an eyebrow, and glanced at the clock. "Good job for being twenty-two minutes late Sakura. Too bad I'm fresh out of awards."

"So the princess finally realised what the time was." Rika said as she glanced at Chiharu with a hidden smile.

Tomoyo was much more nicer, as per usual. "Oii guys at least she's here."

"Thank you _Tomoyo_," Sakura gave an emphasis on the last word, "At least _some _people appreciate me." While giving a meaningful look to Chiharu and Rika.

They shrugged in unison.

"Anyways, now that Her Royal Highness has finally decided to come out of her palace, let's get this sleepover officially started!"

**XOXO**

The movie ended, and the lights turned on. The four girls all stretched in their seats, their muscles finally being used after staying in the same position for two hours.

"Man," Rika started. "_Pride and Prejudice_ never fails to make me go all fluffy."

"Yeah I know right!"

"I could never not watch it."

"Oh my god…" Sakura said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Mr Darcy is so beautiful."

Tomoyo turned. "Pshh. Why would you like him? Mr Bingley is _so _much better."

"Yeah well, at least Mr Darcy didn't break anyone's hearts! Unlike Mr Bingley. Poor Jane." Sakura retorted.

"Umm, excuse me. At least Mr Bingley isn't proud."

"Yeah well at least Mr Darcy realised that he was proud, and because of Lizzy, he realises that he is proud, and he wanted to change! Because of Elizabeth!"

"Mr Bingley liked Jane from the very beginning."

"Yeah well Mr Darcy's proud nature softens as he falls in love and he realizes how foolish he has been." Sakura continued to wipe non-existent tears from her eye. "How can you not find that cute?"

"Oh, I didn't say that it wasn't cute. I was just simply implying that Mr Bingley is more beautiful than Mr Darcy. Like seriously," She rolled her eyes. "What does he have that Bingley doesn't?"

"I do seem to recall," Sakura said sarcastically in a mock British accent, "That Mr Darcy earns a larger amount of money than Mr Bingley."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "So now your involving money into this?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You asked me what Mr Darcy can offer."

"Whatever. But Mr Bingley is CLEARLY more better than Mr Darcy."

She scoffed. "Sure, Tomoyo."

"You'd have to be blind to say that he isn't beautiful." Tomoyo countered.

"I never said that he wasn't."

Tomoyo pondered for a second, trying to make a smart comment. "Who cares! It's Mr Bingley!"

"No, it's Mr Darcy!"

"No, it's Mr Bingley!"

"Hey you two," Rika tried to stop them but to no avail.

"NO, IT'S MR DARCY!"

"NO SHUT UP, IT'S MR BINGLEY!"

"TOMOYO!"

"SAKURA!"

"Oii… oii… you two." Chiharu reminded them. "Why don't we just play truth or dare? If we don't stop now, who knows how far it's going to go."

"Fine." Sakura grumbled.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Tomoyo said, crossing her arms over her chest.

The quartet all sat down on a mattress in a square formation, with a bottle between them.

"It's the same rules," Rika said. "The one that's pointed to by the cap gets asked truth or dare, and the person that gets pointed to at the bottom is the one who gives the dare or asks the truth."

"Hurry up and cut to the chase," Chiharu said, and swiftly spun the bottle expertly.

The lid side pointed to Tomoyo, with the bottom part landing in between Rika and Sakura.

"Mehh," Sakura shrugged off. "You can ask the truth/dare."

"So Tomoyo," Rika asked. "Which is it? Truth or dare?"

"Why don't we start it off with a nice and simple truth."

Rika seemed to think for a second. "Okay. Would you rather always know when someone is lying or always get away with lying?"

Tomoyo visibly deflated. It was a pretty damn good question. You could watch her contemplating on both of the options. "Well, I guess I'd choose the always know when someone is lying, because, well, you know… umm yeah." She spun the bottle, trying to get out of the centre of attention.

The lid landed on Chiharu and Sakura asked the question. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, 'cos I'm fearless." She said boldly.

"I dare you to prank call someone," Sakura challenged. She took out her phone, and started scrolling in her contacts list. "Here, call this chick. I haven't seen her in like, two months. Don't forget to put it on private."

Chiharu dialled in the numbers, and put it on loudspeaker.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ri-_

"Hello?" A small, feminine voice came from the phone.

Chiharu was quick to change her voice. "Hi, this is Akari from Victoria's Secret. I just wanted to let you know your lacy bra and hot pink panties are on their way. We just wanted to confirm your order that was made a few days ago."

"Listen lady, I think you've got the wro-"

"Oh honey, no need to be shy. We have tons of girls who ask us to deliver their items. You should be expecting your order later today. Have a great day!" And with that, Chiharu easily pressed that hang up button.

"It should've been longer," Tomoyo complained.

"Hey now, it was the first thing that popped into my head." Chiharu defended.

Sakura grunted. "You actually seemed pretty believable to me. "Let's keep the game moving."

Effortlessly, Chiharu span the bottle.

And the lid pointed to Sakura with Chiharu asking the question. "Which one is it, Sakura? Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you," Chiharu started. "To go to Tomoeda All-boys High."

"Wait.. wha-"

"For the WHOLE school year!"

And with that, Sakura fainted.

**XOXO**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open for a second. Her vision blurred, eyelids were still drooping, but she could make out the forms of her three best friends looking down at her.

"Shh, you can sleep now Sakura,"

It was all she needed before she drifted back into a deep slumber.

**XOXO**

"Ow!"

"Shhhh…. You're gonna wake her!"

"Yeah Rika, Tomoyo's right!"

"Oii, if you guys don't shut up, Sakura really is going to wake up."

Sakura opened her eyes to see Tomoyo, Rika and Chiharu.

Chiharu turned to Tomoyo and Rika. "I told you so."

Rika rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked. "How's your head?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm fine. I just…." She turned to Chiharu. "Are you like, trolling me or something? Because the last thing I remember…" she shivered at the uncomfortable thought.

"Look, I'm serious about the dare. You can't turn back either." Chiharu said. "You're already accepted into Tomoeda All-boys High. They already know your name and contact details and stuff."

If Sakura could do it, she'd willingly faint again, hopelessly hoping that she could somehow escape from reality. But she had to go through this.

"Listen, don't worry." Tomoyo placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You got this one. You can do it."

Sakura gave her a weak smile. "Thanks, but I think I can't do this. Like, seriously. Me? A guy? I'll probably be caught on the first day.."


	2. Summer Edition

**A/N: **heyy guys! lol wassup. i said id update in a couple of days, yes? next chapter should be up next year ;) if you get what i mean haha. reviews make my heart happy. xoxo

* * *

**Chapter Two: Summer Edition**

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to my Summer Edition Fashion Show," Tomoyo greeted. The crowd was filled with both important and casual people, although mainly being dominated by professionals.

The crowd clapped, and the lights dimmed. Music was being played, as girls continued to go down the runway, stopping at the end of the T-shaped walkway to pose for cameras.

"Go go go!" The woman on the side ushered Sakura.

Sakura stepped out. Walking professionally, while glancing at multiple cameras, Sakura continued to dominate the stage. The crowd was enthusiastic, as per usual. Sakura was very famous in Tomoyo's fashion shows. Stopping at the end of the runway, Sakura placed her right hand against her hip, and paused.

Holding her position for a couple of seconds, Sakura turned, and made her way to exit. Flashing a smile, and winking at a poor unsuspecting boy, Sakura exited the runway, only to have another change.

Now clad in a pale pink bikini, she received a quick touch-up by the makeup staff, while waiting for her turn. She admired all of the models that were all doing paired cycles. Sakura herself was not a model herself, but she got single cycles because Tomoyo thought she would just steal the spotlight for the other person – an excuse in which Sakura scoffed at.

"Where's your anklet!?" The woman asked incredulously. It was her job to ensure that all of the models were perfect.

"Huh… what?" Sakura replied.

"There must be an anklet complete with this outfit!" She insisted.

"I-umm…. Didn't know?"

She deflated, "Quick! Just step on. We don't have any more time." Pushing Sakura onto the set of stairs, the girl smiled worriedly, a model not wearing complete outfit!

Caught offguard, Sakura quickly replaced it with a grin. She received many whistles, along with a round of applause. Inwardly rolling her eyes at them, however, being already known for catching attention, she continued to go down the catwalk with a fierce look on her face. At the end of the runway, Sakura leaned on one side, flashing smiles in multiple directions, Sakura held her position. Walking back, and stopping midway, Sakura ended her cycle.

**XOXO**

"You were amazing!"

"Yeah! You totally captured the crowd!"

"Thanks guys," Sakura smiled. "But as usual, it's the clothes that make me look good."

"Nonsense," A voice behind her replied. "_You _make the clothes look good."

Sakura turned around, and saw Tomoyo with two people beside her.

The girl smiled warmly.

"Li Fuutie, this is her in the flesh, Kinomoto Sakura," Tomoyo introduced. "Sakura, this is my friend, Li Fuutie."

"Pleased to meet you." Sakura said while smiling warmly, and shaking the extended hand.

"You are really good at what you do," Li Fuutie commented.

Giving her a sheepish smile, Sakura shook her head. "Actually, Tomoyo is one of my childhood friends, and she insisted me to model for her designs."

"Don't be too modest. I've seen most of your walks, you're always very confident."

"Thank you, Li-san,"

"Please, call me Fuutie. Oh, and this is my brother, Li Syaoran."

Sakura turned to the guy, and smiled.

Half expecting him to grab her hand, and formally introduce himself to her, Sakura was effectively caught off-guard. He was just staring.

She raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Huh?" He asked, snapping out of his gaze. "Oh, uh… yeah."

She giggled.

"Oh yeah, these are my two friends Rika and Chiharu," Tomoyo introduced. "This is Li Fuutie and her brother Li Syaoran."

"Say… do you guys wanna go with us for dinner?"

**XOXO**

Sakura dropped. A crap load of bags slipping from her hands.

"Man Tomoyo," She said as she lazily stretched from the table in the food court. "I swear, I cannot carry anymore bags."

"Yeah I know right," Tomoyo groaned in agreement. "I never thought we could spend this much money. Oh well. At least you have your own boy clothes and stuff. It's actually pretty fun. It's like, buying enough clothes for a new life!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's because we are buying it for someone's new life. _Mine._"

Tomoyo chuckled. "I know, I know. I'm just kidding, jeez."

Sakura sighed. "I'm just scared, you know?"

"I believe in you Sakura. You can make it through this. It's only a year."

"Yeah. A year pretending to be a whole different person. I'm not even gonna be the same gender!"

"Don't worry about it! You got this one. You can pull this one off."

"Yeah well, at least you guys go to Seiyo Girls."

"Yeah exactly! We're only just across the road from you."

Sakura sighed again.

Tomoyo gave an encouraging smile. "Seriously Sakura. Out of all the girls I know, you are probably the only one that I know that could do pull this one off. We all believe in you. Now it's time to believe in yourself."

"Yeah your right."

"And you know what? You don't have to worry. Have a little fun. You'll finally understand how boys think and stuff."

"I'm thrilled." Sakura exclaimed sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

"Hey, come on now. Maybe you can finally find your prince charming!" Tomoyo teased.

Sakura may be looking for her Prince Charming, but she was definitely no damsel in distress. Heck, she'd even turn herself into a fiery dragon if one of her friends got hurt.

"Eughh," She groaned. "Can't you just call one of your drivers or something to pick the bags up? We still gotta search for the essentials. This is all clothing and stuff."

Tomoyo face-palmed. "Oh god, I just realised that. Hold on a sec."

Sakura absentmindedly looked around. She wanted to gather as much information as she could about how boys usually walked, talked… any gestures that she could use. Like the way they check their watch, or the way they… check girls out.

'_Oh god,' _Sakura realised. _'Do they actually expect me to check girls out?' _She shivered at the thought. Well.. she wassupposed to be a guy…

Tomoyo put her phone away. "We just have to wait here for a couple of minutes. She's on the way."

"Anyways," Sakura said. "What else do we have to buy?"

Tomoyo thought for a second before replying. "Umm… well, you definitely have to get a new phone. Boys don't own pink ones. You're music taste? Well, not that there's anything wrong with it of course." Tomoyo hurriedly said the last part after earning a glare from her best friend. "I was simply just saying that I don't think boys listen to Adele or Missy Higgins as much as girls do."

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, you're right again."

"Umm…. Well, I think that's it. Chiharu and Rika already bought your normal stuff like your bag and equipment and stuff."

"What a relief!" Sakura commented. "Let's just go back to my house when your driver gets here."

**XOXO**

_Beep._

A pause.

_Beep beep beep._

Sakura lazily opened her eyes.

_Beep beep beep beep beep._

Oh god. Today was Monday.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep._

Which meant… FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!

_Beep beep beep be-_

Sakura dismissed the alarm and continued on with her realisation.

Wait a minute… A thought crept up to her head. First day of school meant…

_First day as being Mihashi Hiro!_

After groaning and returning back to Snooze Ville, Sakura didn't feel like ever leaving her bed.

Her things had already been packed up, and put into a suitcase.

Chiharu, Rika and Tomoyo were sleeping. They had a sleepover again. Since their schools were right in front of each other, they decided that they might as well go together. So they slept at Sakura's house. However, this time they just went on a Glee marathon, and slept peacefully.

Basically, her last day as a girl was spent watching all four seasons of Glee with her three best friends.

Sakura pulled the sheets over her face. She felt herself slipping away when –

"HEY SAKURA WAKE UP! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Her friends were shouting and bouncing up on the bed and screaming and being crazy.

Glaring at her covers, she pulled them down before muttering "Go away"

Clearly, they did not hear. And even if they did, they showed no sign of caring.

"WAKEY WAKEY!"

"Getcho lazy ass up and start getting ready!"

"HURRY UP!"

Pulling herself together, and sitting up, Sakura

After reading this sentence, there is a 50% chance that you will yawn.

-Sakura yawned.

"I'm gonna get ready, you guys can take the shower in the spare room. I'll use my shower. And another person can use the one in the hallway."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Rika interrupted. "We've slept over at your house too many times. I shotgun the one down the hallway!"

"I bags the one in the guest room!" Tomoyo and Chiharu said at the same time, both glaring at each other a second later.

"Fine," They both said in unison, and a sigh the next.

"Okay, okay." Tomoyo proposed. "You can go first."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, go on."

The four of them both exited Sakura's room. Tomoyo going down to the kitchen to find something for the four of them to eat.

Sakura went out of the shower feeling refreshed. With a towel wrapped around her body, Sakura started to blow dry her hair. Then something hit her. Last night was her last night peacefully sleeping as a girl. For the rest of the year, she would be sleeping as a guy. It made her want to cherish the thought of leaving her hair out. So she decided that she'd put her wig on last.

Sakura walked to her closet. She had already set aside one outfit to wear. And she fished it out. It was a grey v-neck, a black varsity jacket and and a pair of denim skinny jeans for guys. After laying it on her bed, Sakura walked over to her drawer, and pulled a long bandage out.

She looked down. "Sorry guys, you're gonna have to get used to this" and started wrapping it around her chest.

Sakura looked at her reflection. Her hair was already in a wig that was similar to her hair colour, and her posture was one like a guy.

Breathing in, Sakura pushed open her doors, and started walking down the staircase.

Her three friends were already there. Rika and Chiharu already showered and ready. They all gaped at her.

"Oh… my… god." Rika croaked. "You look hot!"

"Damn girl!" Tomoyo agreed.

"Woah…" Chiharu noted.

Sakura looked doubtfully at herself. "Do I look weird?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

She gave them a suspicious glare. "Are you sure?" After receiving multiple 'yeses' from her friends, Sakura sighed. "Okay then whatever."

"Anyways!" Tomoyo put in. "I've chopped up some bananas, strawberries, kiwi fruit and well, I didn't chop them up, but there's grapes." As she spoke, she laid out the variety of fruits in multiple bowls. "So yeah, there's the yoghurt, and I've already set up the bowls."

The four girls, with one of them dressed as a guy, dug in.

After their delicious meal, Sakura quickly washed the dishes, with Tomoyo helping, by drying them up. Chiharu and Rika were both cleaning the house. They had already wiped the tables and vacuumed the floors.

"Hey guys!" Tomoyo and Sakura said. "We're done, do you's need any help?"

"Nahh, we just finished anyways." Rika replied.

"Okay," Chiharu started, "After we freshen up, let's go and leave the house. Tomoyo, you should call your driver in around five minutes. Then she would take another five minutes to come here, and that should be enough time to have our bags and stuff sorted."

-Inserts scene when the girls are looking at their reflection and applying eyeliner, with Sakura is pacing around the house practising her man voice-

"HEY GUYS!" Sakura yelled across the room. "The driver's here!"

"Okay. Let's quickly get the luggage into the car." Tomoyo said, as she handed her suitcases to the chauffeur.

Sitting down, and resting her head against the headrest, Sakura sighed.

"Naww," Rika said in sympathy, "Don't wory, Saks. We're just across the road."

"Yeah," Tomoyo agreed.

"Listen, Sakura." Chiharu informed. "I know for the past week, you've been wondering why I asked you to do it. You actually might hate me."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, and motioned for Chiharu to continue.

"I really am sorry. But here's how it all started…."

**XOXO**

"_021… 021…" Chiharu mumbled to herself, looking at the board for her number._

_She was bored one Friday morning, and decided, _'Why should guys be more valued than girls?'

_So she took up the entrance exam in Tomoeda All-boys High School, with confidence. Chiharu half-expected her number, 021, to not be there._

_It was as if the whole room dimmed, and a single spotlight appeared, and shined on the number, 021._

"_Oh shit." Chiharu muttered. She saw an __asterisk beside her number, and looked down to the bottom._

* = One of the highest possible marks.

_It was even on one of the highest marks!_

'Man these people must be so stupid' _Chiharu observed, hiding a smirk. For her to have one of the highest possible marks was astounding. Like, seriously? Her? Smart? Only in this school, apparently._

_Chiharu sighed. _"What am I going to do?" _she said to herself, as she was driving back._

_Parking swiftly in front of her house, Chiharu looked at her speed dial, and clicked. Only after a couple of rings, her ears were greeted with a "Yeah?"_

"_Rika? I need your help."_

**XOXO**

"So yeah. That's how it went. We bought your bandage and the wig a couple of days after I found out." Chiharu concluded.

Sakura looked at her friend, stunned. "Wow…"

Chiharu buried her face into her hands. "I am such a bad person. I passed my fate on to you. For that, I truly am sorry."

Sakura reached her hand to touch Chiharu's shoulder. "No, no. It's okay. It's only a year, right? I can do this."

Chiharu sniffed. "I'm really sorry. I owe you big time!"

'_Yes,' _Sakura thought. _'Yes, you do.' _But wisely kept it to herself.

**XOXO**

"New kid…."

"Did you see the girls that was in the car with him?"

"Yeah, talk about hot!"

"...Shortie."

Sakura continuously heard the sounds of murmuring, and sighed to herself. The sooner she could get to her dorm, the better. She refused to get delayed any further by worthless rumours that was being passed on from student to student.

Finally pinpointing where the dorms were being located, Sakura hurried along. She wanted to unpack as quickly and quietly as she possibly could.

_'Argh! Where are you!? Room 103... 105... 107... 109... Here we are! Room 112.' _Sakura thought.

Grabbing hold of the door holder, Sakura breathed in. "Kami-sama, help me." And with that, she opened her door. And "oh god" escaped her lips as she stared at the sight that was before her eyes.

There were four beds.

There was already someone who was unpacking, he turned around and Sakura saw who he was. He had navy-blue hair and gray-coloured eyes, that were under a pair of silver-framed glasses.

"Hi," he greeted politely. "I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol," and held out his hand.

"Mihashi Hiro." Sakura replied, well-practised. She extended out her hand, silently hoping that he wouldn't notice the slightly different shape.

"Say…" He started hesitantly, "You have quite skinny fingers, does small fingers run in the family?"

Sakura inwardly scowled at herself for jinxing it. "Well, yeah. I guess you could say that. I'm also a piano player, and I'm not really that into any masculine jobs, you know?"

"Piano?" He repeated. "Never pegged you to be a pianist."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "And what, did you peg me to be?"

The Eriol guy rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I sort of pegged you to be a reader, or a writer or something. Like, you know, a person who stays in the library. No offence or anything." He added quickly.

Sakura shrugged it off. "Yeah, that's what most people say. I'm not bad at sports, or anything. I just prefer to be quiet and yeah."

"I'm a guitarist." He said, and continued to pull out his belongings. Sakura instantly remembered her own suitcases and started to move to a side, before stopping.

"Umm.. Hiiragizawa?" Sakura called uncertainly.

Eriol looked back. "Yeah?"

"Well… how do I know which bed to take?" She asked.

"Oh.. haha. Yeah, sorry. Forgot about that." He replied. "Well, for the past three years, me and two other guys have always shared the same room. You'll see them when they come. But you can take the bed in the far right." He pointed.

"Ohh.. okay then thanks." And with that, she started to make her way.

The sound of the door unlocking made Sakura turn, as the door opened and a boy with chocolate brown hair stepped forward.

"Hey Syaoran," Eriol greeted nonchalantly.

Sakura's head perked up. Syaoran? Wait a minute, Li Syaoran? As in… the same Li Syaoran she had met a couple of days ago in Tomoyo's fashion show?

He nodded in response, only having a second pass before realizing another person was in the same room. "Oh, uhh… hey."

Looking up from her bags, Sakura grunted in reply. Boys sometimes do that, right? It was a big mistake, to look up. It was definitely the same Syaoran.

'_Greaaaat,' _Sakura thought. _'He already suspects me.' _Noticing the little flash of recognition in his eyes.

Unspeaking, Syaoran made his way down to the bed at the far left – the bed nearest to Sakura. Mentally stiffening, Sakura continued to unpack.

Organizing her wardrobe, Sakura started to rearrange them into colour, before stopping.

Wait a minute… boys don't do that, do they? Sakura changed her arranging style and organized them into which category it falls into. Jackets with jackets.. V-neck shirts with V-neck shirts… organized, but not too feminine, right?

Sakura then started to arrange her desk. She could not live with her desk being messy or empty. Positioning a black pen holder, Sakura placed four black pens, three blue pens, two red pens and two pacers into it. Then attached a desk lamp to one of the vertical parts of the desk.

If Sakura was not currently dressing up as a guy, she would've made a collage of her and her three best friends. Sighing as she took out one photo frame, with her dressed as a guy in the middle, with Tomoyo on her right, Chiharu on her left, and Rika next to Chiharu.

They had decided to take photos to make Sakura seem more… believable.

After finishing arranging her stuff, Sakura laid on her stomach and opened her laptop. Starting to type up her usual email, Sakura stopped suddenly.

She was NOT Kinomoto Sakura.

Everyone these days had a facebook account. Oh shit. Deciding to text Tomoyo her problem, Sakura fished out her brand new phone.

_Recipient: Tomoyo-CHAAAAN_

_Message: OMG TOMOYO. GUESS WHT! I JUST REMEMBERED….  
mihashi hiro doesnt have a fb account.. oh god. wht do i do ?_

Hitting the 'send' on her phone, Sakura sighed.

Deciding not to log onto facebook, Sakura thought about what websites guys go on. Not remembering what specific websites her brother had gone on, Sakura realised another thing.

On her laptop, the user name said "Kinomoto Sakura". She also realising that her wallpaper was a picture of her and Tomoyo in one of many Tomoyo's successful fashion shows.

Feeling annoyed at how many things she had to change in her life for some stupid dare, Sakura changed the name to "Mihashi Hiro" and searched for an appropriate wallpaper.

After finally settling with a picture of her (as a guy) and Tomoyo, in their "prom", Sakura went on omegle – a site where she hadn't gone to for a long, long time.

_Omegle: Talk to strangers!_

_Meet strangers with common interests! Start a chat:_

Text_ or _Video

Sakura automatically clicked on 'Text,' after an incident that she had shared with her three best friends when they had clicked video, and unintentionally saw a penis.

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_Stranger: _m/21 horny

Sakura rolled her eyes. _You have disconnected._

Did boys really have to always say that? It really pissed her off whenever people had always started a conversation that way.

She clicked _'Start a new conversation'_.

'_You're now talking to a random stranger. Say hi!'_

Sakura waited for the stranger to start talking, people usually started first. Okaaaaaay. This person doesn't like to start conversations.

_You: _hey

_Stranger: _?

_You: _asl?

_Stranger: _no.

What else was she supposed to do? This person clearly did not want to talk to her. So she replied with a "kthnxbye" and disconnected.

Leaving the omegle tab open, Sakura opened up a new tab. Her websites that she went on was usually facebook, twitter and youtube.

Her facebook and twitter accounts were out of the question, because it had Kinomoto Sakura on it, and all of the usual vlogs that she watch were all updated.

Sighing, Sakura closed the tab, and hovered the cursor on 'Start a new conversation'. After debating to herself whether or not to click, she ended up closing it, and stared aimlessly at google.

The door opened, and Sakura glanced up.

"Oii Mihashi," Eriol called. "This is our friend Yamazaki Takashi. Takashi, this is Mihashi Hiro. New kid."

Sakura did the 'sup nod' that guys do, and felt like she had accomplished something, when Yamazaki sup nodded back. He went to the bed that was nearest to Eriol's.

Sakura's phone vibrated, and the notification ringtone beeped. The screen lit up, and her lock screen contained:

Text message from: Tomoyo-CHAAAAN

"Uhh.. gonna go outside." Sakura announced, and opened the door. She went out and sat down on one of the empty outside benches.

Unlocking her phone, she looked at the text that she received from Tomoyo.

_Tomoyo: _Haha omg i never thought of tht either! I talked to chiharu.. shes thinking on it now. Have you unpacked yet?

Replying immediately, Sakura quickly texted back, and sent it.

_Me: _yehh. i was gna log onto facebook nd i realised tht hiro doesn't hve a facebook. oh well.

_Tomoyo: _Ahh k. Text me whenever

_Me: _kk. ttys.

Finally realising something that she could do to pass the time, Sakura used this time to navigate and explore the campus. She had already caught a glimpse of the school, as she looked for the dorms.

Walking around the now currently dirty-white path, Sakura made her way down the winding path, using this to help clear her mind. Sighing in satisfaction, Sakura walked back to the dorms. She had just wanted to look at the greenery, which she suspected was going to be used during lunch hours.

Unlocking the door to her dorm, she was greeted with Eriol, Yamazaki and Li all on their laptops, furiously clicking their mouses, as the game that they were playing clearly was the only thing that they cared about at the moment.

Mumbling a greeting, she received a grunt from Hiiragizawa.

Opening up her laptop, and leaning her back against the wall, with her legs underneath the blanket, Sakura entered the password to her laptop. Sighing again for the nth time that day, Sakura opened up facebook. She did not have to worry about any of the boys looking at her screen, because they were enveloped in their game.

Checking her notifications, and ignoring all of the game requests, Sakura closed her tab. Not even bothering to scroll down her news feed, Sakura stared at the empty tab. Taking out her beats headphones, Sakura opened up itunes, and looked at her now new taste of music. Clicking the fast-forward sign, her laptop automatically went on shuffle.

Passing time by endlessly looking at quote accounts on twitter, Sakura busily looked at the list of quotes she had made on a document – all gathered from multiple pages, arranging them according to category. Who knows, maybe she could use one to give advice to for a friend.

Sighing and looking at the time, it was 10:42 pm. Might as well sleep. Mumbling a "night" to the boys who could probably care less, Sakura turned off her night lamp and drifted to sleep.

**XOXO**

_Beep._

_Beep beep beep._

Ahh the abominable alarm clock.

_Beep beep beep beep beep._

Sakura hastily switched it off, and stared aimlessly at the ceiling. Where was she again? Her mind tried to remember…

Shopping.. wig… photo shoot… ahh yes. Tomoeda All-boys High.

Groaning out of frustration that she had to leave her bed, Sakura looked and saw Yamazaki still sleeping. So Li and Hiiragizawa must have already woken up. She glanced at the time. 6:33 am.

Already taking a shower at 2 am, Sakura did not need to take another one. Getting up and changing clothes, Sakura made her way to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. Most people were already awake and ready and eating their breakfast. After being in line and getting pancakes and orange juice, Sakura saw Eriol beckon to her, and walked over to the table they were currently occupying.

"Hey guys," Sakura said, placing her tray on the table and sitting down.

"You sleep early," Eriol noted.

"Nah, not really. It was only 11." Sakura shrugged off.

"Yeah man, we slept at like, 1." He replied.

'_I know,' _Sakura shot back in her head. "Oh.. well, okay. Does Yamazaki usually sleep in?"

"Yeah.. he usually does. Don't worry about it," Li grunted.

Sakura shrugged and started pouring the maple syrup across one pancake, and started to cut it with a knife.

**XOXO**

"Good morning students," A man said as he placed his laptop down on the teachers' table. "As most of you should know, my name is Terada-sensei."

"Like every year, I will start off by giving you a quiz that will test you on various topics that you should already know, as a mean to determine how extensive your knowledge of this topic. You can start as soon as I tell you, but for now, keep it on the front page. You have one hour to complete this test. Once you have finished, raise your hand, and as soon as I signal you to come, you should stand up and place your test on my table. Once you have done so, you are free to do any silent activities. You may now begin."

Sakura filled in her "name" and the date; and nervously looked at the questions, assessing her complete lack of knowledge. _'This is a disaster.'_

1. The number of members of a new social networking site doubles every day. On Day 1, there were 27 members and on Day 2, there were 54 members.

How many members were there on Day 12?

On which day was the number of members greater than ten million?

The site earns 0.5 cents per day. How much money did the site earn in the first 12 days? Give your answer to the nearest dollar.

Sakura felt a wave of anxiety spread through her chest. _'First find the rating in which the growth of the number of members joining it.' _She started to break it down. _'Using the formula _Tn=arn-1 _I could substitute the values into the formula, and solve _n, _giving me the result of….' _Sakura punched in the formula into her scientific calculator,_ '53, 296.'_

2. A committee of 2 is chosen from Shun, Chisato and Miku. In how many ways can this be done?

'_Psh. I got this one.' _Sakura thought to herself, and wrote the answer down.

3. Find two possible equations for the straight line passing through (1, 2) that intersects the line at _x – 2y + 5 = 0 _at an angle of 45°.

Sighing to herself, one thought that penetrated through Sakura's mind. _'This is gonna be a long hour.'_

**XOXO**

Leaving the examination room, Sakura let out a relieved sigh, knowing that she had done her best, but not quite certain if she aced it.

Trying to ignore the small talk that was happening with her fellow students that had exited the room that were talking about how hard the test was, Sakura hurried to her other classroom.

"Oh my god… that was pretty hard."

"Eughh I reckon I got the lowest."

"I don't really care about it… it's not for our grade."

Sakura quickly found herself trying to find Eriol and Yamazaki, the seating arrangement of her maths teacher being in alphabetical order. She remembered him sitting a few seats away, but she could not find Li anywhere – he had probably already found the other two.

"Oii! Mihashi!"

"Mihashi! Over here!"

Clearly, these people were looking for someone, Sakura trudged along. Receiving a tap on her shoulder, she looked back, and saw her three roommates.

"Didn't you hear us?" Yamazaki asked.

Sakura mentally banged her head against the wall. _She _was Mihashi Hiro. "Uh.. yeah sorry about that. Just kind of anxious about the test results. It was pretty easy, but I don't know if I did good."

"Ahh yes. The test. Don't worry about it. It was decent." Eriol said.

"Yeah, I don't really care about it. It's not for our grade anyways." Yamazaki shrugged.

"It was easy. Learnt that stuff ages ago." Li muttered to himself, still loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Well… whatever. Anyways," Sakura brought up, "What do you guys have next? I have Music Course no. 3. You guys?"

"Seriously?" Yamazaki asked. "We have Music Course no. 3 too."

"Really? Cool. What instruments do you guys play?" Sakura questioned.

"Guitar," Eriol replied.

"Percussion,"

Sakura looked at Li, who was the only one who hadn't told her what instrument he played.

"Bass"

"What about you?" Eriol asked.

"I play piano. But I can also play guitar, although not as well as piano."

**XOXO**

Slightly excited for her music class, Sakura felt excited yet nervous. She chose a seat near to the back, hoping to not gain any unwanted attention. There wasn't much students, probably a little over twenty-five. Eriol, Yamazaki and Li all sitting next to her.

The doors barged open, and a young teacher entered the room, making his way behind the teachers desk.

"Good morning class!" he received no response from Sakura and her peers. "No need to get _too _excited." –Insert crickets cricketing- "Anyways. Thank you all for choosing Music Course no. 3. This particular course is known to always have the best performances on MAD night."

"Hell yeah!" A student yelled. The class erupted into a course of 'yeiye's and 'woot woot's.

"Yes, last year's performance was quite spectacular." The teacher brushed off. "My name is Sonoda-sensei. But please, call me Kotaro. Some of you may not know what MAD night is." His eyes searched the room for newcomers.

Apparently, there was quite a few. "MAD night is an acronym for Music And Drama. It is a night when our music and drama students get to showcase their talent to their fellow peers, parents and special guests. MAD night will also be your major assessment for this semester. You will be given two exams this semester. One in the middle, and one at the end. Since you will have a practical assessment, both of your exams will be on theory.

"Is he always like this?" Sakura whispered to Yamazaki. This teacher, Kotaro, seemed to be awfully strict.

"You'll see." Was all she got, with a hint of a smile.

Kotaro sighed. "Okay. I think I've played the strict teacher part well enough. Go get any instrument of your choice in the back room." Cheers escaped the mouths of the music students. Sakura cracked a smile. Maybe going to an all-boys school wasn't as bad as she had originally thought.


	3. Unacceptable Behaviour

**A/N: **wassup wassup! i was supposed to go to the city with my friends yesterday. but i was writing this instead. im actually pretty sorry it's been a long time. this chapter has gone through a couple of rewrites, by the way. constructive criticism is appreciated. and im sure some questions that you might have will be answered in this chapter. after youve read this chapter, please dont kill me. im adding in a major twist. reviews are more than welcome. and im now a beta! yayayay. love yous! xx

* * *

**Chapter Three: Unacceptable Behaviour**

* * *

Laying on her bed, the disguised girl formally known as Kinomoto Sakura; the ever-graceful model known for her playfulness, attitude and sass in the lovely Daidouji Designs Fashion Shows, silently patted herself on the back. Today would be the day that would mark her stay at Tomoeda All-boys High for one week. This in turn would indicate she was closer to finishing her dare.

Even though she was bursting with the urge to skip her classes, Sakura had to hold herself back. Boys do not skip to class. Note, skip _to _class. Not skip class. But skipping class would be cool too.

**XOXO**

After an exhausting day filled with highly demanding teachers, Sakura was grateful for the small break during her favourite period of the day; lunchtime. The cafeteria hall was packed with all the boys in the school; from jocks to nerds and every other possible stereotype in-between.

Whilst walking tiredly down one of the many pathways that lined the cafeteria, Sakura muddled mind didn't allow her to react as a student to her side boisterously jumped up from his seat, throwing his hands up. Without enough time to react Sakura got hit by the boy, causing her to fling the contents of her tray to the side, effectively nailing the back of another boy with her nachos.

The cafeteria seemed to go quiet, as the boy stood up menacingly.

The murmurs of whispers gradually increased as Sakura took a few steps back, whilst apologizing profusely. "Hey look man, I didn't mean—" Sakura stopped as she met his angry gaze.

"You," He threatened, narrowing his eyes towards her, his eyes piercing through Sakura's apologetic expression.

"Dude," Sakura heard a nearby whisper. "That's Makunouchi Jin."

Without a word, he roughhoused Sakura - shoving her towards a nearby, unoccupied table. He noted feeling something odd underneath the little guy's shirt, but dismissed it. Nobody spills nachos on Makunouchi Jin, nobody.

Sakura couldn't help but wince in pain, as she made contact with the table's edge against her back. _'If that's the way he wants it, then fine,'_Sakura thought angrily got up from her position, standing her ground.

"Just because it's your first week here, it doesn't mean you could go around doing anything you like." He growled.

Jin sent a flying fist towards her chest. However, that attempt failed when Sakura had easily blocked it and sent a quick jab at her opponents nose, forcefully breaking it.

As soon as the fight started, all the students instinctively started crowd around the duo, forming a makeshift ring whilst endlessly chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!'

Makunouchi Jin was surprised. He had not expected this scrawny little figure to fight back. He expected him to cower in fear, after a good blow towards his eye. Just like everyone else that messed with him.

However, the only expression constant in which Jin had noticed was the ever-present emotion of defiance.

Growling, he sent a series of jabs and blows all directed towards the face. His fisted hands were all blocked. His opponent easily blocked them, making him hit nothing but air. This only added fuel to the unquenchable fire.

Already noticing that his advances were not working, Jin stopped in his tracks, and went for a good hook towards the unnamed boy. This, again, was blocked easily, and Jin received a good blow straight towards his chest.

Not even wincing in pain, Makunouchi Jin stood his position. His opponent did the same. They circled each other.

**XOXO**

"Hey! Stop it Jin!" Takashi's voice tried to intervene. This, however, failed miserably, as he got punched in the face by an onlooker, and was sorely pushed towards the back.

Syaoran, however, stood in the front, watching Sakura intently with his analysing eyes – arms crossed, and a grim expression.

"Should we stop it?" Eriol said, standing next to him. A look of worry filled his face.

Syaoran shook his head. "Let's see how this turns out. If it gets out of hand, we'll do the damage control."

Syaoran eyed Sakura with a critical eye. He could tell with the glint in Hiro's eyes that he was enjoying this. This had immediately caused Syaoran to want to see how much Hiro had in him. Just the fact that he stood up against a wide-shouldered giant like Jin… that was already a big step. Even now, Hiro was making a fool of Jin and he could tell that Hiro was holding back. Syaoran wondered who this little guy really was.

His earlier assumption of Mihashi Hiro being the model Kinomoto Sakura was definitely wiped out. A model could not have the capability of strength as Hiro had now displayed. What type of model would pack a punch like that, when they were too busy caring about how pretty they looked?

**XOXO**

Sakura felt satisfaction as she heard the 'crr' of Jin's nose completely giving way, and breaking under her dainty hand. The sides of her mouth were threatening to give way, as her opponent's wave of punches weren't even hard to block, it was like she was swatting away an annoying fly.

She was enjoying this. It had been so long since she had a decent sparring partner that could keep up with her. Though she was enjoying it, she didn't let her amusement show on her face, as she did not want her attacker to see that he was doing a horrible job of physically hurting her. Not that he knew that she was a girl. That would end badly, the number one boy in school, losing in a fight to a girl.

Sakura circled. It was time that this Makunouchi Jin person realised she was the boss. Even though she did regret spilling her nachos at the back of his shirt, Sakura refused to be bullied.

Sakura gave two punches towards his chest and a quick uppercut to his exposed chin, but this time, Sakura let her smirk be evident on her face. An angry expression radiated throughout Jin as he saw her amusement.

Growling in anger, Jin threw a frenzy of wild punches towards her face, in which she had easily dodged every single one before releasing a round-house kick towards the side of his head. He staggered at the blow before regaining his position.

Contempt started boiling up in Jin's head. This person was making him look like a fool. It was supposed to be the other way around. Striking a kick towards the boy's pelvic area, Jin made sure his fury was focused all on the part where it hurt most.

Knowing her identity of being a girl could be exposed; Sakura intentionally stumbled back, and groaned in 'pain.' He heard the sounds of flinches from the crowd, taking this chance while Jin was distracted; Sakura punched Jin squarely in the jaw.

As Jin stubbled backwards holding his jaw, Sakura took the initiative and threw a punch at Jin's prone figure. Sending a punch to end the fight, Sakura was surprised when Jin suddenly dodged it. With Sakura trying to end the fight, she had left herself wide open, allowing Jin a clean hit to her jaw. As she stubbled back, Jin grabbed her shirt, and set a knee towards Sakura's stomach.

Seeing Jin go for another knee, Sakura quickly broke out of Jin's grasp and blocked his knee, before shifting her position so that Jin's stomach was against her back. With as much strength as she could muster, Sakura grabbed Jin by the collar of his shirt and threw him over her shoulder, thus making him crash into the table in front of her – breaking it in half.

"Like I said," Sakura started. "I'm really sorry." She walked away.

Jin got up from the ground, and brushed dust off his clothes. He was about to charge, when he saw Sakura stop suddenly, and bow. As she did, Jin caught sight of the principal and bowed as well. The students, seeing the principle, dispersed faster than humanly possible, not wanting to be associated with the two people they were cheering for. With one look at the principles stern face, the two boys followed him out of the cafeteria without saying a word.

"Mihashi Hiro … Makunouchi Jin," The principal started once they were well seated inside his office. "I am extremely disappointed in the both of you."

On the outside, Sakura seemed very calm and relaxed. However, inside her a battle was raging. Was she going to get suspended? Expelled? Time would only tell.

"Your behaviour this afternoon is unacceptable and you have intentionally destroyed school property. You have displayed disruptive behaviour among your fellow peers and the both of you have defied almost half of the school rules regarding respect and responsibility towards each other."

They didn't agree, nor disagree with what the principal was saying. They just stared back at his serious expression.

"This is an all-boys school, and the tendency in which most boys resolve their conflicts is through physical behaviour. I am not aware of who started it, but I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour within the halls of my school. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," They said in unison.

"Good. Now it is time to discuss the consequences of today's regrettable events. An immediate suspension is to be expected from the Board of Directors. However, since this is the first time this has happened between the both of you, I will let you off with a warning. If further actions state that you have not heeded this warning, you will be irrevocably suspended for three days. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," They had once again replied.

"Now. I believe you two should get to class."

**XOXO**

Sakura flung herself onto her bed. She had just endured two classes – thankfully none she had with her three friends. She continued to lie there, her back still slightly hurting from contact with the table – she could only imagine how much agony Makunouchi Jin is enduring with him splitting that table in two!

Okay… so maybe that was slightly an exaggeration, but he had still broke it nevertheless.

Sakura would've loved to stay in her lying down position, had it not been for the sound of people barging into her room that surprised her, thus making her leap out of her position in surprise.

"Dude!" Takashi explained. "Hiro, you owe us an explanation. How in the flying fuck did you learn how to fight like that!? I thought you were going to get skewered!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Did I really fight that bad?"

Takashi rolled his eyes before answering. "No, you baka. I tried to intervene when your back hit the table. After that, I got punched in the face, and I was forced to go to the back."

"You know, you really earned yourself a new reputation." Syaoran pointed out.

"Really? Is it good or bad?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

Sakura hoped that it would be good. She did not know what she would do if she had gained a bad reputation.

"Before the fight, for the past week you've basically been labelled as the nice new kid who got basically mostly everything right on the Entrance Exam, and also this nerd-ish type person who is really talented in music." Eriol explained. "Now, your like the guy who showed up basically the biggest bully in the school."

"Not much people had the guts to even fight back Makunouchi Jin." Syaoran said.

"Yeah. He's been doing that stuff since middle school, basically. Just punching the guts out of anyone who bothered him. You did well when you showed him up. He deserves it." Takashi put in.

"Well, I guess it feels good to be known." Sakura sighed. "Let's just hope he's not in a gang or else they'd probably chase me down or something."

Eriol laughed. "Nah, I don't think you have to worry about anything like that happening."

"Hey, let's eat out! It's a Friday Night anyways. Time to celebrate Hiro's victory!" Takashi proclaimed, as he pumped his fists, dragging his friends out of the door.

**XOXO**

Mihashi Hiro. That was the name of the scrawny little boy that had dared to ruin his reputation. A few simple punches was all it supposed to be – all delievered by himself, of course. But no. That Mihashi person had to go on and make him look like an idiot – in front of the whole school.

Clenching his fists in infuriation, Jin continued to stalk down the corridors of the school. Mihashi messed with him, and nobody messes with Makunouchi Jin without paying. Nobody.

**XOXO**

"So," Eriol conversationally started. "How do you like it in TBH?" (Tomoeda all-Boys High, duhh).

The four of them were seated on a table waiting for their order. She was already well acquainted with Eriol, and mostly Takashi, and she felt an acquaintance coming up with Syaoran. Oh well. Although she would have wanted a lovely friendship with all of her roommates, one could only hope so much.

She mentally sighed. "Huh? Oh.. yeah. I actually kind of like it." No lying there. "Besides the fight, I think I'm okay with it."

Takashi nodded. "That's good. So, what school did you go to, before you moved here?"

Sakura hesitated. "I was homeschooled by my father up till a couple of years ago, because he had passed. Because of that, I had moved over to America where my auntie lived. I had moved back here because my aunt and uncle were moved to a nursing home."

"Ohh…" Takashi awkwardly started. "Well, sorry about your father. Do you have any siblings? Nice piercing, by the way. I never really noticed it."

"Yup. I have an older brother who lives in England with his wife. Huh? Oh yeah, it's a cartilage piercing. I used to have normal earrings, but I guess the school would kill me if I wear it, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Probably."

"Most likely. Does anyone live with you?"

"I live by myself. My friends usually accompany me whenever they feel bored or whatever." Sakura answered truthfully.

"Ohh.. maybe we can go there sometime?" Eriol asked.

Sakura mentally stiffened. "Yeah sure, but there's not really much to look at, though."

"Speaking of looking at things," Takashi commented. "Look discreetly. There's a chick right behind you at 8 o'clock."

Sakura faked a yawn, and pretended to crack her back – using the opportunity of her head looking towards her 8 o'clock, where Takashi had mentioned was a 'hot chick'.

The girl that he was referring to was actually very pretty. She had black hair and a lovely shade of blue eyes. Her hair was dip-dyed, and her black hair slowly turned to a deep red colour. Sakura turned back to Takashi and Eriol, who were sitting in front of her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "She probably has a boyfriend, with that body."

"Yeah, your probably right." Takashi sighed in disappointment. "Hey!" He realised, "You still owe me that explanation! Where did you learn how to fight?"

Sakura sighed. "When I was younger, I had encountered a life threatening situation. Someone had intervened, and had it not been for him, I would probably not have survived. My father and brother insisted for me to take up classes, and that's where I learned how to fight. When my father died, I stopped training. I continued with my music hobby, as I wanted to follow in my mother's footsteps. I had lost the heart to continue any further training in Martial Arts because my father and brother were the initial reason why I had started in the first place."

"Dude, you didn't need to tell us your whole life story." Takashi joked "No need to get emotional on us. Anyways, all jokes aside, 'Life Threatening' huh? I would ask you why, but I'm sure it's a painful memory."

"Yes, it is. Thank you for your understanding. I don't like talking about what happened that night." Sakura answered honestly.

"Must've been really bad."

"So, are you going out with anyone?" Eriol suddenly said, deciding it was a good time to change the topic of their discussion.

Sakura looked at him. "Me? Nah, not really. Why, you guys?" She saw Eriol look away, and Takashi and Syaoran shaking their heads.

"Well… there is one girl." Eriol started, still looking away.

"Really?" Sakura asked, she was, of course interested in any love story. Whether coming from a guy or girl, she could care less. "What's the lucky girl's name?"

"Tomoyo."


End file.
